


Life, Love, Katsudon, and Ramen

by chocolatechiplague



Series: The Adventures of the Katsuki Twins [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Me - Freeform, M/M, Twin AU, ahem, food is a main focus, i love this au, it's so much fun, katsudonbros, victor and yuuri are so cute to yuki, yuki is a disgusting fucker with no taste buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: The day that Victor Nikiforov entered both of their lives in Hasetsu after Sochi, the Russian insisted they ate like two pregnant women going through cravings, promptly after he ran into the bathroom to expel his horror into the porcelain god. Their mother and Yuko agreed. The traitors.And yet, Yuki seethed and hissed ‘traitor’ at Victor when he fell in love with katsudon(the dish, not his brother, he shipped it so fucking hard after all). He sneered they had no taste buds as he poured an energy drink and crushed up Cheetos into his ramen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU created by the wonderful Msjasu on Tumblr! My own is Chocolatechiplague

Yuki couldn’t stand katsudon. Something about having egg over fried pork bothered him, making his stomach squirm with rejection the first time he took a bite. It was so unnatural, so . . . it felt so dirty to eat it and not in a good way. 

Food had become one of the more interesting differences between the twins. They always had different interests when it came to skating and music, they liked different colors, and argued over which video game series was different. But even with those things, they still enjoyed the others preference. That didn’t work when it came to food. Yuki wouldn’t go near katsudon, scrunched his nose every time, slinking away from his brothers side to sit away from the horrifying combination. Birthdays were shared with two different meals completely at the dining table, sitting across each other instead of their standard sit by sit. 

Yuuri liked ramen, he did, though not in the way that Yuki enjoyed the noodle dish. The boy was dubbed ramen king, able to eat an entire bowl in half the time that Yuuri could inhale katsudon, quite the achievement. There were very few different flavors of ramen that Yuki didn’t love, and dozens more that he tried and fall for with his heart on full display. He had even started to keep a small notebook with him at all times, writing down the different kinds that he tried when they went anywhere. 

Ramen also made it easier to become the messiest eater there every was, slurping noodles and broth. They gained weight easily, but ramen was empty calories for the most part, easier to keep slim with it. Yuuri may be the one referred to a ‘piggy’ for gaining weight more after a light binge of porn cutlet bowls, but Yuki ate like an actual pig.

The day that Yuuri started to travel outside Hasetsu to competitions for skating, one in a rare blue moon for ballet, Yuki took his small habit into being his second biggest dream. To try every type of ramen the world has out there, to devour, to enjoy, to conquer as the true ramen lover. He took advantage of his brothers travelling to widen his grasp on flavor. Yuuri didn’t mind, he thought it was funny and enjoyed seeing his twin so happy over something that Yuuri thought was mediocre in taste most of the time. Besides, Yuki never missed his programs, no matter what ramen craze he had going that moment. He would leave behind his blessed food to hold Yuuri’s hand before each skate, calm his nerves that only Yuki knew how to do. 

They grew up finding more differences between them, what made them individuals and not just stuck at the hip. Yuuri found deep love with skating and all forms of dance, his body graceful as it swipes into every step with a natural beauty. Yuki’s idea of dancing was the funky chicken, the running man, the robot and that one dance move craze where you grip the back of your neck, your shin and then threaten to give yourself a black eye with your kneecap. Any other kind of dancing he faulted at, having two left feet when it came to coordination. The younger twin had ease flying his fingers across a piano and keyboard, easily singing to every song with the perfect pitch. The older of the two, however, well, Yuuri had an easier time scaring away wild animals with the cracked screech that was his attempt at singing ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb’. 

Together, with their powers combined, they either made a talented, wonderful pair that could sweep people off their feet in dance and song, or they were the nightmare that came after you down the hall at night, badly off tune child songs with pelvic thrust dance moves that have long been outdated for good reason. Either way, they were a force through the artistic and athletic world, a whirlwind when side by side, and just as strong on their own two feet. 

Even as the two got older, they would find themselves slipping into the childhood language they created, a set of gibberish. It was a common thing between twins, almost every set had one. It was more natural than their first proper language, slipping off the tongue with an ease Japanese didn’t fully have. English was easier with each other to split the work of learning, Yuuri with the vocal words and Yuki the written version of the language. By the time Yuuri left for Detroit to follow his dream of skating under his coach Celestino and Yuki to Tokyo with a music scholarship, they were able to slip between the three languages. Their language though, it was always a favorite. 

Yuki’s quest wasn’t held only in Japan, though Tokyo gave the younger sibling far more options, every time that Yuki came to America to stay in Yuuri and Phichit’s impossibly small dorm and then apartment, he always found something. Yuuri learned to regret it the day Yuki found ‘cheeseburger ramen’. It smelled of death, looked to be created by some satanic son-of-a-bitch reject from culinary school, and from the reluctant bite taken, Yuuri and Phichit agreed that the campus cafeteria’s mystery meat sloppy joes mexican fried rice combo tasted better. And they swore to this day that they saw the blob that was once rice moved across their plates. 

From that day on, Yuki started his own concoctions of ramen. It started simple. Hot sauces across the world he collected from different countries he visited with Yuuri, but then it branched into broken hell. Exotic meats, fruits, liquids that should never touch noodles replacing the water that should go into the cheap, college microwave ramen. It got to the point Yuuri attempted an intervention when he he decided mayo was the perfect topping, his second favorite being cheap ketchup and hotdogs. 

The intervention was ignored. Yuki had always been stubborn, though so was Yuuri. 

To be fair to his younger brother, Yuuri had his own guilty pleasure food outside of katsudon that terrified Phichit every time he either ate it or asked his roommate slash best friend to pick the ingredients up at the grocery store. 

Pickles in marshmallow fluff was a god send for the professional skater. 

The day that Victor Nikiforov entered both of their lives in Hasetsu after Sochi, the Russian insisted they ate like two pregnant women going through cravings, promptly after he ran into the bathroom to expel his horror into the porcelain god. Their mother and Yuko agreed. The traitors. 

And yet, Yuki seethed and hissed ‘traitor’ at Victor when he fell in love with katsudon(the dish, not his brother, he shipped it so fucking hard after all). He sneered they had no taste buds as he poured an energy drink and crushed up Cheetos into his ramen. 

Yurio he was not surprised had shitty taste, the boy loved in leopard print long after it went out of style and in all honestly, he was ready to simply beat the shit out of a fifteen year old child for what he said to Yuuri. The feeling was mutual after Yurio tried to accept his challenge after Yuki screamed ‘Fight me, you punk ass bitch’ in Hasetsu Ice Castle. 

There was one thing that he thought that both of Victor and Yuuri had amazing taste in. Each other. They were perfect together, their strengths and weaknesses completing the other, the other half of their heart. He witnessed their first kiss on the Hasetsu beach, a snuck photo of it still on the Yuuri’s, Victor’s, and Yuki’s phones. Also Phichit, because Yuki was a great friend. He was there in person at the public confession and kiss in China, the way they laced their fingers ever since. Their meeting at the airport after the Russian cup he stayed out of, waiting at home. He was use to being away from Yuuri once in awhile for competitions, but he had seen the way it destroyed Victor to be separated from the love of his life. 

Even worse than katsudon was the first time he actually heard his brother and to be brother-in-law having sex. It haunted his every thought. It had been a proud moment when Yuuri told him he lost his virginity, overly happy for his twin. But hearing it, the moans, the hitches to breath and the way they were whimper out each others names and soft commands, he’d rather eat katsudon for a week straight. 

Victor thought he was being overly dramatic when he found Yuki googling mind bleach one evening. Victor didn’t have to know how his very own twin, the person he shared fingerprints and exact genetic coding with sounded when he came. 

Excluding the terrible hot pink convertible the two left in to go to the airport for their honeymoon, the wedding was gorgeous. It was everything his brother deserved, to know that Victor, his once idol turned so very human of a man he loved, at his side every day. The doves were overly dramatic, but it was Victor’s one true request so it couldn’t be ignored. Phichit and Yuki fought over who had the more embarrassing stories about Yuuri in their speeches, over who cried more during the kiss(it was their Hiroko of course who won), and who looked better in the suit they had to wear for the wedding. 

Instead of the katsudon that their mother made for all at the wedding, Yuuri and Victor had both insisted on Yuki having his beloved ramen. To show their love, even on their special day to the brother that played match-maker, properly introduced them while Yuuri was sober, and encouraged them to go after their happiness together. 

In a way, their lives surrounded around food, but Yuki wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. Not for a world topping album, not for destroying Yurio. Not even for the ultimate ramen would Yuki concern changing a thing. 


End file.
